bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Marju Raiki
Marju Raiki is a shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the Lieutenant of Division 9 Appearance Marju is a young 185 cm tall guy, with long blackish hair tied in a sort-of ponytail and purple eyes, before becoming a shinigami he always wore his black kimono with a white set of trousers. He got robbed often when he was alone in Rukongai district 60, so he has some scars on his back from whiplashes. Personality Marju is a leader type of guy, when he was young he always led his group of friends, be it doing good or bad things. But he leads with a kind heart, he isn't a tiran when he led the group, but there were rules, of course. Marju doesn't like to get under pressure a lot, so when he feels heat coming, he stays away. Marju easily makes friends, they just need to hang out a little and they're like siblings! History Pre-Gotei 13. As he grew up in the 60th neighbourhood of Rukongai he had to learn to fight for his survival and to protect his group of friends, who were his family because his parents had died by hollow-attacks. These fights made Marju a very tough kid, he kept feeling less and less pain after his fights but the fractures still had to be healed. Marju had a lot of friends, which wasn't good sometimes. He let anyone join his group, as long as he led them. This brought in criminal friends and good friends, the criminal friends always got the group in trouble and Marju just had to fight and fight and fight, but Marju has a good heart, he told himself: 'I am pretty strong, I can actually do something with it and join the Gotei 13!' And so his journey began. Division 8 Shortly after graduating, his former Captain Ryuuhei Shikuga took him in as the Fourth Seat of Division Eight. He took this position with both hands and was amazed by the work that shinigami actually have to do. This greatly influenced his view at the shinigami. He had trained a lot and had a number of spars, the most important to him was his spar with Zemaiah Tempo. To his (cocky) expectation he had won the spar with him. Shortly after the spar the three worlds collided and the final Seraphim War began. World Collision, final Seraphim War. Marju had teamed up with Renji Yamada to fight the seraphim called Raphael. This battle cost Marju his ear and he had some severe injuries, but nothing that couldn't be treated. After the battle, he and Renji went to 4th and he was treated by Kenno Nai, a shinigami of that division. He had patched the two up and he had and Renji parted ways once more. Marju himself went to rest and he met up with his Captain, which was Ryuuhei Shikuga at that time. He and Ryuuhei went to the Human World part of the three worlds and 'borrowed' Kerosene to set up the closing of the Portal. After they returned Marju had altered the engines of the Shiva ''and the mission to close the Portal began. He had received a new ear from 12th in the meantime and he joined up with Shin Kobayashi in the mission. He was assigned on the ground with Ryuuhei and Joaquin Ribereño to fight off ground troops while the other closed the Portal, which was a success and the World has ended. Division 9 After being patched up again, Ryuuhei promoted him to Third Seat, but that was short-lived as he was assigned to be the Lieutenant of Division 9, under his new Captain, Yamashita Ritsu. He would let Marju be his Lieutenant under one condition, he had to give Yamashita his zanpakuto for an undefined amount of time. He has and he went to Ryuuhei to sign the transfer papers, which let off some tears for him, since he has a huge crush on him and his time with Ryuuhei would diminish, if not vanish. He returned to 9th after signing the transfer papers and received the Lieutenant Badge. He is currently partaking in the evacuating of Rukongai Districts 85 to 83, which will be updated when it's finished. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Powers and Abilities • Kido up to #40 • Shunpo Inner World Marju's inner world is a field of blossoms, with a large treestump where his Zanpakutō spirit mostly resides. Zanpakutō Name: Funsai-ki! Smasher In sealed form it is just like a normal Katana with a decorated pink hilt. In Shikai the sword itself doesn't change a lot, to be honest, it turns black while keeping the decorated pink hilt the same, it becomes very light, but keeps it's strong steel. Funsai-ki and Marju want to keep fighting for as long as they possibly can. '''Release command: '''Ikou, Funsai-ki! 粉砕機, Let's go, Smasher! Jeidosutoraiku Jade Strike This engulves the kata na with a flow of Marju's green reiatsu, ready to empower the next slash, if hit it it would in raw numbers deal 30% more damage than a normal strike would do. This ability has a mediocre cost in reiatsu, so you can't spam this ability or you will become too tired to fight. Satsui Murderous Intent Charges the blade with reiatsu, then Marju dashes to his opponent, dealing damage when hit, this ability's use is recommended when the opponent can't move for some time, so they are less able to dodge. This absorbs so much reiatsu this ability can only be used once every fight. Bankai (locked) The name of Marju's bankai is Sekai no masshā of worlds The sword is held to Marju's left side with his right hand when he calls for his bankai. A huge pillar of green reiatsu fires up into the air and Marju's blade becomes thicker and longer, but still just as light as in shikai. The blade becomes pale white and burns with blue flames which can be deactivated if Marju wishes to do so while having a pink hilt. Marju's flames make his sword appear longer because the flames stretch a little longer and the flames gain a cutting edge which will leave burns when the slash applied wtih this ability hits. After the slash is made the blade returns to its normal bankai state. The more SEI, the deeper the burn, the more Buk, the easier it is to hit the attack. This attack can also be fired on a medium range Statistics Trivia Marju'stheme song is November Rain by Guns N' Roses, his battle theme is Master of Puppets by Metallica Ryuuhei means a lot to Marju. Marju hates cocky people, especially if they use Kidou. Marju hates Kidou. Zemaiah Tempo is his rival. Doesn't currently have his zanpakuto, it has been confiscated by his new Captain, Yamashita Ritsu Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Quotes To Zemaiah: "Stop the talk, let's fight" Before their first fight spar. To Rukia when she was drunk: "It's okay, it's not that tomorrow you remember what you just did."'' 110490.jpg|After Seraphim Invasion SW1832.jpg|Marju's zanpakuto Anime-Guy35.jpg|Seriousness. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei